Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to a universal tuning module, and more particularly to a universal tuning module configured to pass a clock signal from an oscillator to a hybrid tuner or a satellite tuner.
Brief Description of the Related Art
With the advances in communication technology, a global television broadcasting system has gradually developed into a digital mode. A tuner plays an important role in a digital television, set-top box and future receiving system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a traditional receiving system for a digital television. Referring to FIG. 1, the traditional receiving system includes a first tuner 10, second tuner 11, first receiving terminal 12, second receiving terminal 13, demodulator 14 and liquid-crystal-display (LCD) panel 15, wherein the first tuner 10, second tuner 11 and demodulator 14 are three integrated circuit chips arranged individually. The first receiving terminal 12 is configured to receive a first television signal. The second receiving terminal 13 is configured to receive a second television signal. The first tuner 10 processes the first television signal received by the first receiving terminal 12 to generate an intermediate-frequency (IF) signal. The second tuner 11 processes the second television signal received by the second receiving terminal 13 to generate a set of orthogonal signals. The intermediate-frequency (IF) signal and the set of orthogonal signals may be transmitted to the liquid-crystal-display (LCD) panel 15 for displaying them. The two tuners lead complex circuits with interference.